Sweet September
by Pixie-Alleth
Summary: aku sangat menyukai bulan september, karena di bulan itu aku dilahirkan sebagai seorang gadis dari keluarga yang mencintaiku. Tapi semuanya sedikit berubah, saat di awal september kali ini ayahku mengatakan bahwa aku akan dijodohkan dengan seorang yang tak kukenal. Lalu dari semua yang kulakukan, kuharap septemberku akan menjadi lebih baik. Chap 3 Up-Date!(*mind to Read & Review?)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genra:_Com-Rom(Comedy-Romance), Hurt/Comfort_

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: aku sangat menyukai bulan septermber, karena di bulan itu aku dilahirkan sebagai seorang gadis dari keluarga yang mencintaiku. tapi semuanya sedikit berubah, saat di awal september kali ini ayahku mengatakan bahwa aku akan dijodohkan dengan seorang yang tak kukenal. Lalu dari semua yang kulakukan, kuharap septemberku akan menjadi lebih baik.

* * *

**_Sweet September_**

Ceeetttaaaarrrr...! Rasanya seperti halilintar bergaung tepat diatas kepalaku, memekik telinga dan membuat amigdala dalam otakku berteriak, 'awaaaaaaas..!'.

Berharap salah mendengar, berharap ayahku salah ucap, dan lebih kuharapkan lagi ini adalah lelucon _April Mop_! Tapi mirisnya, ini bukan bulan april, sekarang sudah awal september dan tidak pernah ada ceritanya _September Fools Day_. Aku hanya mampu memasang raut wajah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh kedua orang tuaku, bahwa aku sudah ditunangkan saat masih dalam kandungan.

Ini hari apa sih, sehingga masih berlaku saja sistem perjodohan, dari dalam kandungan lagi. Bayangkan saja, seandainya memang kau sudah ditunangkan dengan seseorang dari dalam buaian perut ibumu, tapi begitu kau dan ia lahir, keduanya memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama?! Astaga, kalau tidak salah orang-orang menyebutnya _Shonen-Ai, Shojo-Ai, Boys Love, Girl Love_, entahlah apa! Pikiran negatif ku mulai memberikan beberapa opsi. Pertama, aku akan menjadi pecinta wanita dan kedua, calon tunanganku adalah pria yang sangat-amat-sangat tua! Tidak tahu itu om-om atau malah duda dengan banyak anak.

Kutarik napasku perlahan, pandanganku terarah lurus pada kedua orang tua. Aku tersenyum hampa, kuyakin mereka bisa membaca isi gurat di wajahku yang mewakili kata ' kalian bercanda!' Ibuku hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis, sesekali diliriknya ayahku. Ayahku sendiri malah memilih untuk bungkam, yang sepertinya ia masih menyusun fonem demi fonem hingga menjadi sebuah kalimat yang tepat untuk diuraikan padaku.

"Sebenarnya, ayah tidak terlalu memperdulikan persoalan mengenai pertunanganmu ini,"ayahku akhirnya bersuara. Mengehela napas pendek dan bersiap melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi melihat keadaanmu saat ini, rasanya perjodohanmu memang harus diteruskan."

"Keadaanku? Keadaanku yang bagaimana? Aku baik-baik saja, tidak kekurangan apapun, bisa tetap membantu ibu yang bersalin dengan baik, masih perawan dan..."

"Naaah, itu dia..!" sela ayahku, padahal aku belum selesai membela diriku. Aku terdiam lagi, tubuhku menjadi lebih tegap sesaat setelah mendengar selaan dari ayahku. Benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau sadar bahwa kau sudah dapat dikatakan sebagai perawan tua? Liat teman-temanmu, semuanya, dari Ayame hingga Sakura! Semuanya sudah berkeluarga dan telah memiliki anak. Dan kau, tetap saja seperti ini, tidak laku-laku!"

Sakitnya mendengar ucapan dari ayah sendiri yang mengatakan aku tidak laku-laku. Orang tua macam apa ayahku ini yang seenaknya mengatai anak sendiri wanita yang tidak laku-laku? Apa dosaku, aku hanya belum mendapatkan seseorang yang menjadi target incaranku, tapi tolonglah jangan mengatakan kata-kata sadis seperti itu.

Kuberikan pandangan mata pada ayahku, dengan tidak percaya bahwa ia baru saja mengutukku menjadi batu. Kualihkan tatapanku ke arah lain, tapi beberapa detik kemudian kembali melihat objek yang sama, ayah dan ibuku.

"Teganya ayah berkata seperti itu..!"

" Ayahmu bukan tega, nak. Ayahmu hanya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya harus dikatakan, bahwa kau memang sudah seharusnya menikah. Jangan buat ayah dan ibumu ini khawatir..!"

Aduh! Bahkan ibuku pun tidak membelaku sama sekali, malah ikut-ikutan menyudutkanku. Mereka berdua ini memang orang tua kandungku, kan? Aku bukan anak yang ditemukan didepan rumah dan dibawa masuk kedalam keluarga ini, kan? Kalau iya, lantas kenapa bisa sejahat itu?

Aku kembali tidak dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun, memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungku disandaran sofa ruang keluarga, menyilangkan kedua tanganku, menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali.

"Apa yang ayah dan ibu khawatirkan?"

"kau itu..." ibuku menjawab dengan kalimat tergantung, yang disambungnya dengan gelengan kepala dan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia seperti amat ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, atau bahkan tidak berani mengungkapkan kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Kau masih menaruh minat pada laki-laki, kan?" akhirnya ia selesaikan. Aku makin terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ku dengar, bahwa aku dituduh lesbi.

Ya ampun, benar-benar aku ini tak begitu menarik untuk pria yaa, sehingga aku memilih untuk menjadi pecinta wanita? Tapi di satu sisi aku senang juga, setidaknya opsi negatif pertamaku sudah gugur dengan otomatis. Secara, mana mungkin orang tuaku akan menjodohkan ku dengan wanita, bila mereka sendiri khawatir anaknya pecinta sesama jenis. Berarti tinggal opsi kedua, aku akan menikahi om-om!

"Enak saja, mana mungkin aku tidak punya minat dengan laki-laki!"

"Kalau begitu, mana buktinya?!" aku terdiam, tak bisa memberi perlawanan apa-apa. Tidak mungkin kujawab bahwa baru dalam taraf pendekatan. Mungkin aku kurang berusaha, atau aku yang terlalu ragu untuk mendekati target yang kupilih.

Sai-kun, ia selalu dingin dan datar. Susah sekali mendekatinya, amat rumit menarik perhatiannya. Kadang aku merasa ia itu robot canggih yang berhasil melewati tes turing dengan sempurna. Aku menyebutnya robot, tak pelak karena ia kekurangan pasokan emosi. Ia hanya sering tersenyum, dan itu jelas sekali hanya bibir yang dibentuk menyudut lebih runcing yang dibuat-buat.

"Buktinya apa?" aku malah berbalik bertanya, berpura-pura tidak mengerti ucapan ayahku. Aku sebenarnya sedang berusaha menghindari percakapan ini dengan sesopan yang kumampu. Mereka orang tuaku, mana mungkin aku mengalihkannya dengan mencari topik pembicaraan lain.

"Pacarmu, mana?" _to the point_ sekali ayahku menjawabnya. Sukses dengan sangat sempurna membuatku kembali terdiam. Aku berpikir sesaat. Berpikir dengan keras untuk dapat menjawab pertanyaan mematikan itu.

"Ada, aku punya!" bohong. Aku berbohong dengan menunjukan expresi meyakinkan pada kedua orang tuaku.

"Pacarmu itu laki-laki kan?"

"Iyalah, ayah!" kontan kujawab dengan suara yang agak lebih meninggi. Kesal karena selalu disangka peminat sesama jenis. Aku menghela napas pendek, tatapanku menjadi menajam. Benar-benar kesal rupanya aku kali ini.

"Oke kalau begitu, coba kenalkan pada ayah."

"Dia sibuk, banyak urusan!" aku menghindar denga alasan yang mungkin bisa masuk katergori general itu. Bodohnya, setiap manusia dimuka bumi ini pasti memiliki kesibukan dan tentu sibuk. Ya ampun, alasan apa yang barusan yang kugunakan? Salah.

"Setiap orang pasti memiliki kesibukan, Ino-_chan_." Kata ibuku dan seperti sudah kukatakan, alasanku salah.

"Begini saja, ayah beri kau waktu tiga hari untuk memperkenalkan pacarmu pada ayah dan ibumu. Dan bila saat tiga hari yang ayah beri kau tidak bisa juga membawanya kepada kami, maka dengan sangat terpaksa kau harus menerima pertunangan itu." ayahku memberikan pilihan yang sepertinya amat berat bagiku. Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan, entah harus kuterima atau menyerah sekarang juga.

"Dia sibuk ayah, mana mungkin bisa meluangkan waktu, tolong mengertilah sedikit."

"Kau yang tolong mengerti sedikit! Kalau kekasih mu tidak bisa memberikan waktu dari seluruh kesibukannya untuk mu, tandanya ia tidak benar-benar mencintai mu. Buang saja..!"

Sial! Ayahku kali ini berhasil menyudutkanku, benar-benar mampu membuatku terpojok. Aku bungkam lagi, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tidak punya alasan lebih rasional lagi. Jadi...

"Oke, ayah. Aku akan memperkenalkan pacarku pada ayah dan ibu. Dan tolong setelah itu, biarkan aku menjalani hubunganku tanpa ada paksaan ini dan itu."Jujur, aku sebenarnya tidak berniat sama sekali menerima tantangan ini. Tapi rasa ego ku yang tinggi dengan seenaknya membiarkan mulut ku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku menerima tantangan ayah ku.

"Baiklah, tiga hari lagi, jam sebelas siang ayah akan mengadakan acara _barbeque_ dengan teman lama ayah, harap kau datang membawa kekasihmu."

Aku memasang tampang yakin akan membawa kekasih yang sebenarnya fiksi itu, kudengar tiap kata ayahku. Hingga ia melanjutkan, "tapi bila kau tidak bisa membawanya, maka bersiaplah bertemu dengan orang yang sudah ayah pilihkan."

Jleb..! Rasanya ada kunai menusuk tubuhku, yang tepat mengenai jantungku. Aku ingin berteriak sekeras-keras yang aku mau, sekuat yang aku bisa. Ancaman itu benar-benar mengerikan, mampu membuatku membulatkan sepenuhnya mata sipit ku. Ayah dan ibuku pergi melangkah meninggalkanku sendiri di ruang keluarga ini. Aku hanya dapat menatap punggung mereka yang sedikit demi sedikit menjauh itu.

"Oh iya..." ucap ayahku, menghentikan langkahnya sambil berbalik kembali ke arahku yang masih terpaku.

"Sekali lagi, ingat juga dengan umurmu, nona! Kau benar-benar bisa disebut sebagai perawan tua." Setelah mengucapkan kata menyakitkan itu, ayahku dengan seenaknya melenggang pergi.

_Oh my my..!_ Kenapa harus ngebawa umur segala? Aku tertunduk, meresapi setiap kata singgungan dari ayahku. Hebat! Setelah mengatakan aku tak laku-laku, sekarang ia mengataiku perawan tua, yang dibila disimpulkan aku adalah wanita berstatus perawan tua yang tak laku-laku. Miris..!

Tiga hari. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengenalkan seorang kekasih pada ayahku? Ya Tuhan, tolong aku..!

* * *

o

O

o

Aku duduk termangu dikursi kerjaku, masih memikirkan tentang siapa yang bisa kukenalkan sebagai seorang pacar pada kedua orang tuaku. Biar bagaimanapun aku harus bisa membawa seorang pria agar mampu terlepas dari perjodohan terkutuk ini. Pikiranku tidak konsisten, satu sisi aku ingin menyerah saja tapi disatu sisi yang lain mengatakan tidak. Kusandarkan punggungku pada sandaran kursi di belakangku.

Aku menghela napas panjang, aku bergerak pelan mencari-cari sesuatu di jas putih penanda identitasku sebagai dokter, yang juga tersampir di belakang sandaran kursiku. Sekali lagi kuhela napas pendek, begitu kutatap layar _smartphone_-ku selebar empat inci. Ragu untuk mengetik pesan singkat kepada seseorang. Tapi aku sadar, bahwa aku harus bergerak cepat.

Sai-_kun_, aku menyukainya dari satu tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia mengantar kakak iparnya untuk memeriksakan kandungan. Aku sudah terpesona dengan pembawaannya yang tenang, santai dan terkesan dingin. Apalagi begitu kutahu bahwa ia adalah seorang pelukis yang tengah naik daun, tanpa membuang kesempatan, saat ia mengundangku ke pagelaran lukis solo-nya, aku pun dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Sudah satu tahun ini pula aku terus berusaha untuk menjadikan-nya kekasihku, namun seperti yang telah diungkapkan oleh fakta bahwa aku masih sendiri, tanda bahwa aku gagal. Ia itu tidak peka sama sekali, padahal sudah seringnya aku memberikan _clue_ kalau aku menyukainya. Kira-kira dia itu robot atau bodoh, yaa?

Kuketikan pesan pada subjek yang menjadi incaranku itu, menanyakan ia sedang apa dan di mana. Standar sekali. Setelah pesan terkirim, aku merosotkan tubuh sedikit tubuhku dan ikut membaringkan kepalaku pada sandaran kursi.

Jangan mengira bahwa aku tidak memiliki kekasih hingga saat ini, sebenarnya dulu aku pernah menjalani sebuah hubungan dengan seorang pria tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuaku, yang tahu persoalan ini hanya beberapa teman baikku. Bayangkan, lima tahun aku menjalani hubungan _backstreets_ itu, yang berakhir sekitar dua tahun yang lalu! Memang sayang, tapi mau dikata apa.

_'And I will make sure to keep my distance._

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening._

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?'_

Kudengar _ringtone _ponselku bersuara, tanda sedang ada orang yang mencoba menghubungi ku. Lagu _Distance_, yang cocok sekali untuk orang yang menjalani hubungan tanpa status sepertiku. Kutatap layar ponsel ku, mendapati sahabatku yang menelpon.

"Ya Sakura..?" tanyaku tanpa ucapan 'halo' sebelumnya, dengan tanpa antusiasme.

"Kenapa kau? Seperti orang yang tidak punya bakat hidup saja," ucap Sakura di seberang sana. Jelas ia menyadari ada yang aneh pada diriku. Karena memang tumben, seorang Ino yang berisik ini nampak lesu.

"Ayahku menunangkanku dengan seorang yang tak kukenal, Sakura." Aku mulai membuka sesi curhatku padanya. Jika ia ada di depanku saat ini, pasti ia akan menertawakan expresi bodohku saat mengeluh. Syukurlah, ia masih cuti melahirkan yang baru dua minggu yang lalu, kalau tidak habislah aku jadi bahan ejekannya.

"Kok bisa?"

"Kata mereka aku sudah dijodohkan dari dalam kandungan, dan karena sampai sekarang belum juga mendapatkan pasangan, mereka jadi khawatir. Aku bingung"

"Ya sudah, terima saja..!" dengan gampang Sakura menyarankan seperti itu, dan mampu membuat ku menegapkan tubuh ku dari sandaran.

"Enak saja, terus Sai-_kun_ mau dikemanakan?"

"Hubungan kalian begitu-gitu saja kan, tidak ada perubahan?" Skakmat! Aku takkan bisa mengelak.

"Aku sedang berusaha. Aku harus mendapatkannya dalam waktu tiga hari dan mengenalkannya pada ayah dan ibu ku. Atau.."ucapanku menggantung, ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

"Atau apa?"

"Aku harus menerima perjodohan ini. Aku tidak mau Sakura!"

"Alasannya?"

"Mungkin saja orang yang ditunangkan dengan ku ini om-om, atau malah duda beranak banyak."

"Kau dapat pemikiran itu dari mana?"

"Mungkin saja. Karena kalau ia muda, mana mungkin menerima pertunangan ini begitu saja!" Aku memberikan alasan yang menurutku sangat logis ini. Ya benar, itu alasan yang tepat.

"Konyol!"

Haah? Konyol? Bisa-bisanya Sakura berkata seperti itu padaku. Ia ini seorang sahabat atau musuh dalam selimut? Sadis.

"Mungkin saja tidak seburuk yang kau kira, banyak kok pertunangan yang berakhir baik. Contohnya saja Hinata, siapa sangka ia akan dinikahi sepupunya sendiri? Kau tahu Neji, ia bukan om-om dan duda beranak banyak, kan?" Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, yang membuatku kembali kalah dalam perdebatan jarak jauh ini.

"Tapi, aku tak mengenalnya, Sakura." Saat berkata itu, aku hampir menangis seperti gadis kecil yang permintaannya tidak diikuti oleh orangtuanya. Bibirku sudah mengkrucut ke depan. Jeleknya!

Kutahu Sakura menghela napas pendek yang terdengar dari desahannya, "terus bagaimana? Kau naksir seseorang yang sepertinya tidak meyakinkan bisa kau dapat."

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku akan lebih berusaha hingga hari H."

"Bagaimana bila kau gagal? Harusnya kau juga memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya."

Aku bungkam lagi dan lagi, memang tidak tahu harus membalas apa untuk perkataannya barusan. Kugaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal, masih bingung harus memberikan respon verbal padanya.

"Jujur saja, aku jadi kasihan juga." Sakura kembali bersuara setelah beberapa tidak mendapatkan tangggapan ku.

"Maksud mu?"

"Kau seorang dokter spesialis kandungan, Ino. Tapi jangankan untuk hamil, orang yang menghamilimu saja kau tak punya!"

Sial kuadrat! Setelah ayahku kemarin menyindir soal usia, sekarang sahabat baikku sendiri mengataiku dari pekerjaan yang kumiliki. Sakura ini sepertinya memang musuh di dalam selimut, ia membunuhku dari belakang. Kecewa aku. Setelah ini, kira-kira siapa yang akan menyindirku mengenai keduanya? Semoga tidak ada.

"Sedangkan kau sendiri, _Neurolog_ yang sukses membuat otakku rusak dengan kata-katamu barusan..!" aku mencoba mempertahankan harga diriku, yang malah ditanggapinya dengan suara tawa yang terbahak. Kutunggu hingga reda suara tawa-nya beberapa detik, "Iyaa...tertawakan saja aku lagi."

"Hmmph..! Maaf" jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana?" kami berdua hening untuk sesaat. Memikirkan pemecahan yang tepat untuk permasalahan yang ku miliki, hingga akhirnya Sakura bersuara untuk sesuatu yang membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?"

"Kau bercanda, dia itu sahabatku."

"Dan juga mantanmu, Ino-_chan_!" aku nyerah sudah. Ia kembali mengingatkan nostalgia beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Yaa..Shikamaru adalah mantan kekasihku, yang sekarang kami melanjutkan hubungan satu sama lain sebagai seorang sahabat. Tidak lebih. Aku juga masih ingat putusnya hubungan kami kemarin, ketika aku mengatakannya tak peduli ,dan ia membalas bahwa aku egois.

"Kau lima tahun bersamanya Ino, masa hanya dua tahun kau sudah melu..."

"Saat ini yang kuinginkan itu Sai-_kun_, Sakura. Lagi pula setahuku saat ini Shikamaru sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis," kusela perkataan Sakura, aku tahu akan lari ke mana arah pembicaraannya. Sebelum akhirnya ia malah menceramahiku panjang lebar, sebaiknya kuhentikan saja.

"Yaaa..yaa.. !Terserahmu sajalah, Ino. Aku sebagai teman baikmu hanya menyarankan, kau tetap yang mengambil keputusan."

Hening sesaat untuk kesekian kalinya. Hingga kudengar suara bayi yang baru berumur kurang dari satu bulan itu menangis, "Ino, sudah dulu, yaa? Sucia menangis. Di rumah hanya ada aku, sedangkan Naruto masih di kantor."

"Yaa, nanti kapan-kapan aku akan mengunjungimu." Itu kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan sebelum kata '_bye_'. Sekarang aku jadi semakin bingung, pikiranku malah mengarah pada seseorang yang sekarang sudah menjadi mantanku. Aku sadar, mana mungkin aku bisa memperbaiki hubungan kami yang dulu. Shikamaru, mungkin ia sekarang sudah punya kekasih baru. Kuhela napasku lagi dan lagi. Aku bisa gila dibuat oleh permasalahan ini.

Bip...bip..! Bunyi ponselku sekali lagi, mengartikan sebuah pesan baru saja kuterima. Subjeknya, Sai-_kun_. Cepat-cepat ku buka pesannya, ia menjawab bahwa saat ini ia ada dikafe bernama _Konoha Coffe,_ kafe yang memang menjadi langganannya dan ia sekarang tengah sendiri. Setelahnya, tanpa membuang waktu yang kupunya, aku meninggalkan ruanganku untuk menemuinya di sana.

Tinggal dua hari lagi

* * *

o

O

o

Bruuukk...! Aku menduduki kursi kerjaku dengan setengah membanting tubuhku sendiri, dan melemparkan tas yang kubawa ke meja. Kesal, benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana tidak, saat kemarin aku mendatanginya di kafe yang ia sebutkan dalam pesannya, tahu-tahu ia sudah pergi sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Sampai sekarang, ia belum ada membalas pesan yang kukirim dan juga tidak kembali menelpon ku setelah ku tinggalkan beberapa _missed call_ untuk ponselnya.

Waktu yang kupunya hanya tinggal hari esok, besok aku sudah harus membawa seorang kekasih ke hadapan orang tuaku demi membatalkan sebuah pertunangan bodoh ini. Sekarang aku makin bingung bisa berbuat apa.

Ingatanku kembali kepada pria jenius yang disarankan kemarin oleh Sakura, bukan bermaksud memintanya kembali menjadi kekasihku, tapi bila aku menceritakan masalahku ini dengannya. Mungkin ia dan IQ-200 miliknya itu bisa membantuku. Langsung saja kukirimi _messanger_ yang menanyakan ia di mana dan mengatakan langsung bahwa aku ingin menemuinya. Harusnya kata-kata itu kukirimkan dengan Sai kemarin, agar ia menungguku di kafe.

Aku dapati balasan dalam hitungan detik dari Shikamaru, jawaban darinya bahwa saat ini ia tengah _meeting_, dan menyuruhku menemuinya di kafe dekat kantornya sekitar satu jam lagi, yang kubalas dengan jawaban mengiyakan.

Bip..bip..! Bunyi ponselku yang mengartikan pesan baru masuk, kupikir dari Sai. Ternyata, dari ayahku yang mengingatkan ku untuk pasti membawa priaku.

Huh..! Sedari di rumah tadi ia terus saja mengatakan hal yang sama, itu yang menjadi faktor utama mempengaruhi moodku hingga seburuk ini. Jadwalku tidak ada klien, jadi aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah bila meninggalkan ruanganku untuk sejam atau dua jam ke depan. Kuambil kembali tasku dan bergegas pergi, kupikir perjalanan ke kafe yang ia maksud tentu membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima belas menitan. Sisa waktunya, mungkin kupakai saja untuk menunggunya.

Aku duduk sendiri di pokok kafe, menunggu Shikamaru. Kulihati jam dipergelangan kiriku menunjukan tinggal beberapa menit lagi ia akan datang. Tanganku kembali memainkan pecahan-pecahan es batu didalam jus jerukku.

Dreet...! Pintu kafe yang saat ini sedang sepi-sepinya terbuka, membuat pandanganku beralih pada datangnya suara itu. Kudapati Shikamaru dengan jas di lengan dan ponsel di genggamannya. Kulihat ia mencari sesuatu, mengedarkan pandangan di sekelilingnya, dan berjalan mendekatiku begitu menemukanku melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Hai..!" Sapaku begitu ia mendudukan dirinya di hadapan ku yang ditanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Sudah lama?"

"Lumayan," jawabku. Seorang pelayan mendekati kami, ia yang tadinya sudah kupesankan untuk mengantarkan _milk shake_ cokelat segera begitu kedatangan Shikamaru mengantarkan pesanan. Shikamaru sudah merasa wajar akan hal itu, dan lima tahun aku menjadi kekasihnya tentu mendapatkan banyak informasi mengenai pria di depanku ini tanpa perlu bertanya pada siapapun.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah meminum sedikit _milk shake_ cokelatnya. Aku jadi ingat kembali dengan persoalan perjodohanku itu. Aku mengambil jeda sesaat, "aku ditunangkan dengan seseorang yang tidak aku tahu."

Shikamaru sudah kuanggap menjadi sahabat baikku, untuk apa memutar-mutar cerita padanya. Lagipula, ia takkan suka hal yang merepotkan. Shikamaru tidak terkejut. Ia malah dengan santainya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Kau tahukan, saat ini aku sedang berusaha mendapatkan Sai-_kun_? Tapi selalu gagal." Dari pada berkata 'aku belum mendapatkan penggantimu', jadi kupikir kalimat tadi jauh lebih baik. Ia tetap pada posisinya, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali tegap dan lebih condong kearah ku, walau masih tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan..." ucapanku menggantung, bukan aku tak tahu, tapi memancingnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Temari?"

"Iya, dia. Bagaimana?"

"Sama sepertimu." Hanya itu jawabanya. Kenapa ya, kok ada sedikit rasa sakit di dalam dadaku begitu aku tahu posisiku sudah digantikan orang lain? Aah, mungkin aku hanya takut kehilanganya sebagai sahabat.

"Aku bingung. Besok aku harus mengenalkan kekasihku pada ayah, kalau tidak aku harus menerima perjodohan bodoh ini. Ayahku memaksa," lanjutku dengan memasang tampang super kusut.

"Mungkin paman hanya khawatir padamu, Ino. Mengingat statusmu sebagai wanita karier yang sepantasnya seumuran kau untuk menikah," lanjut Shikamaru. Sekarang, terjawab sudah pertanyaanku kemarin tentang siapa orang yang akan menyindir usia dan pekerjaanku. Shikamaru orangnya!

Aku merasa benar-benar sial. Bahkan mantanku sendiripun mengatakan yang sama mengenai hal ini. Sedihnya. Aku tak lagi dapat isak yang sedari beberapa waktu lalu kutahan. Aku menangis.

"Heeii..! Jangan menangis disini, Ino! _Mendokusei_," ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Hikss...lalu kau menyetujui aku dijodohkan dengan orang lain. Teman macam apa kau?" salah, harusnya aku katakan 'mantan macam apa kau?'. Aku semakin terisak, Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya lagi dan kuyakin ia mendapati sorotan dari pengunjung lain yang ada, karena ia semakin kalang kabut.

"Oke, maafkan kata-kataku tadi. Tolong hentikan tangismu! Aku malu, Ino." Tak kupedulikan ucapannya, siapa suruh bicara tidak hati-hati kepada gadis yang sedang sensitif.

Bip..bip..! Pesan baru masuk ke ponselku, ku ambil dari saku celanaku dan kudapati ayahku mengirimi pesan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Aku semakin terisak dengan setengah membanting ponselku ke meja.

"Ayah ini, menyebalkan sekali!" Shikamaru bergerak mengambil ponselku, didapatinya pesan yang tadi kubaca."

"Oke, baiklah. Kau butuh bantuanku apa? Apa saja akan kulakukan, tapi berhentilah menangis. Kau bisa membuatku dicap pecundang karena membuat seorang wanita menangis, Ino."

Aku berpikir sesaat. Waktu kutinggal satu hari, dan aku harus keluar dari persoalan perjodohanku ini. Lalu, timbul sebuah ide di dalam otakku.

"Kau akan melakukan apapun?" tanyaku sembari menghapus sisa air mataku. Ia mengangguk.

Kucondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya, Shikamaru ikut-ikutan melakukan hal yang sama. Apa yang akan kukatakan ini benar-benar bersifat privasi,"kau mau pura-pura menjadi kekasihku untuk besok?"

Mendengar ucapanku barusan, seketika Shikamaru kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi,"kau gila, mana mungkin aku mau membohongi paman Inoichi!" jawabnya setengah berbisik. Mukaku cemberut lagi, butiran air mata sepertinya kembali akan tumpah.

"Kau bilang akan melakukan apapun untukku!"

"Iya, tapi tidak yang seperti ini." sanggahnya, membuatku kembali menundukkan kepala dan menutupi wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"_Mendokusei..!"_ demi mendengar kata kramatnya, kuangkat wajahku, kupamerkan sisa air mataku yang masih membasahi pipi putihku. Ia kulihat kembali menghela napas panjang.

"Aku janji hanya untuk besok Shikamaru, aku janji setelah ini tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi." Klise. Kalau diingat-ingat, setiap aku memintanya melakukan hal bodoh untukku, selalu kupakai kata-kata itu dan aku melangggarnya. Tetap saja kurepotkan dia.

"Dan aku janji, ini tidak akan berimbas pada hubunganmu dan Temari..!" nah, untuk yang ini baru kuucapkan sekarang, dan tentunya tidak berani kulanggar.

"Plissss..! Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku Shikamaru. Setelah esok aku tidak akan meminta macam-macam." Aku memohon kembali. Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, menghela napas kembali dan...

"Bagaimana setelahnya, paman pasti akan menanyakan hubungan kau dan aku?"

"Itu gampang, untuk ke depannya, bilang saja kita putus, atau apa sajalah nanti. Intinya sekarang aku harus punya alasan untuk menolak perjodohan ini." Kudapati Shikamaru mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan beberapa kali.

"Baiklah, hanya untuk besok."

Asiiikk...! Selaaamaaat..! Untung aku mengenal orang yang tepat. Cepat-cepatku bersihkan sisa airmataku di pipi. Tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Shikamaru sendiri, malah menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Besok jam sebelas ku tunggu kau disini. Aku naik taksi dan kita ke rumahku naik mobilmu, oke?" Tak ada pilihan, Shikamaru mengangguk saja. Beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama, lalu melangkah pergi tanpa permisi padaku,malah mengucapkan kata '_mendokusei!_' andalannya.

Masa bodoh dengan sikapnya tadi, yang penting ia sudah mau membantuku. Sampai tidak ada lagi kulihat wujud Shikamaru, aku segera memanggil pelayan untuk membayar tagihan pesananku. Senangnya..! Masalahku akan selesai.

* * *

o

O

o

Aku sekarang sudah berada pada kafe yang sama dan duduk di meja yang serupa dengan kemarin. Yang kulakukan menunggu dengan tidak sabarnya. Sedari tadi sudah kukirimi ia berulang-ulang pesan bahwa aku sudah menunggunya, dan ia harus datang. Taklama, kudapati sebuah pesan masuk, kubaca. Itu dari Shikamaru yang menyuruhku untuk keluar dari kafe sekarang. Kutaruh beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar harga jus yang tadi kuminum dan bergegas keluar.

Kutemukan Shikamaru bersandar di pintu kemudi mobilnya, segera saja aku berlari pelan menghampiri mantanku itu, "mana mobilmu, dan ini mobil siapa"? itulah yang pertama kali kata yang keluar dari mulut ku begitu mendapati bukan _Nissan Juke Silver_-nya Shikamaru, melainkan sebuah CR-V berwarna cokelat _metallic._

"di-_service_, ini mobil ayahku," hanya itu jawabnya. Aku segera berjalan ke arah kursi penumpang dan memasukinya.

Beberapa detik suara mesin berbunyi dan siap untuk mengantar kami ketujuan. Shikamaru yang memang dari sejak sekolah menengah atas bisa menjalan benda dengan roda empat ini, tentu tidak perlu dikhawatirkan bila ia membawa dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Memangnya ayahmu tidak pakai mobilnya untuk kerja apa?"tanya ku memecah suasana sunyi.

"Dia bilang akan dijemput rekannya."

Hampir duapuluh lima menit kami di dalam mobil yang kadang hanya terdengat suaraku yang mendominasi percakapan. Kami memasuki pagar yang menjulang mengelilingi rumahku dan sampai pada pekarangan depan rumah. Segera saja aku membawa Shikamaru untuk kehalaman belakang tanpa harus memasuki rumah terlebih dahulu, kugenggam tangannya agar lebih nampak meyakinkan.

Hanya tinggal mengitari setengah rumah, kudapati ayahku sedang menyiapkan perapian guna pemanggangan daging sapi. Ia ditemani ibuku nampak benar-benar sibuk. Aku tersenyum yakin, mendekati keduanya.

"Haaiii yah, bu..!" tegur ku. Benar-benar yakin kemenangan ada ditangan ku. Kedua orang tua ku yang baru saja ku tegur, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ku dan Shikamaru. Keduanya masih belum bersuara.

Yeeaaahh..! Aku menang..!

"Ayah, ibu, ini Shikamaru. Pacarku! kalian pasti sudah mengenalnya, yaa?" intermezzoku.

Ayah dan ibuku memberikan senyum yang amat lain. Mereka secara bersamaan mengamati Shikamaru dari ujung ke ujung. Berulang-ulang. Shikamaru jadi canggung sendiri, "apa kabar paman, bibi..?"

Bukannya menjawab, ayahku malah berteriak memanggil nama seseorang...

"Shikaku... Yoshino.. Kemari kalian..!" dari arah dalam rumahku, keluarlah dua sosok pemilik nama yang tadi diteriakan ayahku. Orang tua Shikamaru. Mereka berdua pun nampak sama terkejutnya dengan orang tuaku sebelumnya.

"Kalian benar berpacaran?" ayahku memastikan bahwa tadi ia tak salah dengar. Kepalang basah, aku dan Shikamaru pun spontan mengangguk. Alhasil membuat empat orang tua di depan kami saling menatap satu sama lain. Tersenyum yang bagiku begitu mengerikan. Setelah puas saling menatap, keempatnya melangkah untuk lebih dekat dengan kami.

"Memang, kalau jodoh takkan kemana!" perkataan paman Shikaku kontan membuatku dan Shikamaru terkaget-kaget.

Jadi, orang yang mau dijodohkan dengan ku itu, Shikamaru?

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

Haaai minna..! Alleth kembali datang dengan fic keempat. Padahal _Crazy 22 Hours_ belum selesai, _Foolish Heroic_ stagnan ide, sekarang author abal satu ini dengan pedenya mempublish cerita amatiran baru.

Masih dengan chara tercinta alleth, shikaino. Fic ini benar-benar dibuat dengan penuh perjuangan berhari-hari, alleth sempet-sempetin mikirin jalan ceritanya disela-sela kerepotan yang sekarang melanda sipemalas satu ini. Berharap hasilnya tidak mengecewakan# ga yakin sih.

Sekali lagi, shikamaru menjadi anak baik di fic ini, entah kenapa saya belum tega merusak image-nya. Belum tega, bukan berarti gak bisa tega.

Pada dasarnya cerita ini sebaiknya dipublish pas september nanti saja, tapi alleth udach kegatelan pengen cepet-cepet publish. Dan fic ini special buat semua pecinta pairing shikaino dari A hingga Z.

Pasti banyak kesalahan disana-sini, typolah, alurnya yang maksalah, banyak lagi. So, please berikan saran dan motivasi untuk saya melalui review...!# ngarep akut.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genra:_Com-Rom(Comedy-Romence), Hurt/Comfort._

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: aku sangat menyukai bulan septermber, karena di bulan itu aku dilahirkan sebagai seorang gadis dari keluarga yang mencintaiku. Tapi semuanya sedikit berubah, saat di awal september kali ini ayahku mengatakan bahwa aku akan dijodohkan dengan seorang yang tak kukenal. Lalu dari semua yang kulakukan, kuharap septemberku akan menjadi lebih baik.

* * *

_**Sweet September**_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kuharap aku salah dengar. Yang benar saja, Shikamaru adalah orang yang selama ini sudah ditunangkan denganku. Tersenyum hambar pada keempat orang tua di hadapanku, sesekali aku mengalihkan netra pada Shikamaru. Ia nampak jauh berbeda denganku, expresinya datar dan tidak terlihat terkejut parah sepertiku. Sungguh, semua ini jadi sangat kaku untukku.

Aku merasa ambigu dengan keadaan ini, di mana satu sisi aku yakin pendengaranku tidak salah tangkap apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh para orang tua itu, tapi sisi yang lain rasanya ingin meniadakan. Terdiam kembali, hanya bisa memberikan seulas senyum yang kupaksakan agar terlihat natural. Biar bagaimanapun, sandiwara ini tetap tidak boleh ketahuan. Kepalang basah, walau tidak ada gunanya.

Sebenarnya sama saja, mau mengaku atau tidak, Shikamaru tetap orang yang selama ini menjadi calon tunanganku. Mungkin yang berbeda hanya konteksnya, bila aku berkata berjujur bahwa Shikamaru bukan kekasihku, tetap saja Shikamaru pria yang dijodohkan denganku. Di opsi lain, saat melanjutkan kebohongan ini, sekali lagi sama saja Shikamaru subjeknya.

"Masa sih? Wah, kalau begitu benar saja pilihanku,"aku berbicara asal. Berusaha terus saja melanjutkan kebohongan yang telah kuciptakan. Kurengkuh lengan Shikamaru, secara kontinue memberikan bentuk runcingan bibir yang sama. Kudapati kedua orang tuaku juga orang tua Shikamaru menggangguk bersamaan, yang entah apa artinya dari gerakan kepala naik turun itu.

"Kalau begitu, tidak perlu ada acara pertunangan segala. Bagaimana kalau kalian langsung menikah saja? Bukankah sudah cukup waktu bagi kalian untuk mengenal satu sama lain?"suara ayahku terdengar, memberikan saran yang menurutnya tentu amat sangat baik. Kontan ketiga orang yang berada satu direksi denganya kembali menganggukan kepala, senyum manis mereka terlihat begitu mengerikan untukku.

"Iya, bagaimana kalau acara pernikahan kalian dilangsungkan akhir bulan ini saja?"ibuku ikut memberikan masukan.

"Benar, sekalian anggap saja merayakan hari ulang tahun kalian?" perkataan dari bibi Yoshino membuatku tersentak pelan, aku lupa bahwa hari ulang tahunku hanya berbeda sehari dengan Shikamaru pada bulan september. Kusenggol pelan lengan Shikamaru, bermaksud menyuruhya untuk ikut bersuara. Berharap ia dan otak jeniusnya bisa mencari jalan keluar untuk permasalahan ini.

Ia sedikit melirikku dengan ciri picingan mata pemalas khasnya, yang kubalas malah dengan membulatkan secara sempurna kedua indera visualku. Ancaman klasik, yang tentunya hanya berhasil untuk diberikan pada anak kecil. Kutahu ia menghela napas pelan, sepertinya dalam hitungan detik aku akan mendengarnya berbicara.

"Begini paman, hubungan kami memang sudah lama, namun hanya sebagai teman."Akhirnya ia bersuara juga, ia berkata dengan kalimat yang sepertinya terdengar menggantung. Aku harap begitu, karena bila hanya itu kalimat yang ia berikan, maka bisa ketahuan sandiwara amatiran ini.

"Cuma, hubungan kami yang lebih intens ini baru berjalan sekitar..."ia melanjutkan, syukurnya kata-katanya berisikan penyelamatan. Alih-alih melanjutkan fonemnya, ia malah melirikku. Aku mengerti, kuberikan kode dengan mengibaskan rambut dengan kelima jari di tangan kananku.

"Baru berjalan sekitar lima bulan. Jadi, kamu butuh waktu untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain." Shikamaru meneruskan rasionalisasinya setelah mendapatkan bantuan kecil dariku. Kubantu alasan yang ia berikan dengan anggukan kepala yakin, ditambah dengan sebentuk bibir yang mencuatkan kesungguhan. Tersenyum manis.

Para orang tua itu percaya saja, mereka kembali menganggukan kepala secara massal dan balas tersenyum untuk aku dan Shikamaru. Keempatnya mungkin sudah tidak menaruh minat terhadap acara _barbeque_ mereka. Saat ini, dijamin seluruh atensi yang mereka miliki lebih berpusat padaku serta pemuda nanas di sampingku.

"Bagaimana, sekarang kalian berkencan saja? Sekedar lebih saling mengenal."Sekali lagi, ayahku memberikan saran mati untukku. Sama sekali ia tidak tahu, bahwa lima tahun sudah aku gunakan untuk mengetahui seluruh kebiasaan si jenius itu, yang tentunya Shikamaru pun begitu terhadapku.

"Silahkan kalian untuk berjalan-jalan,"kini ayah Shikamaru ikut bersuara, tangan kirinya menengadah di udara, berpose selayaknya orang yang menawarkan untuk pergi. Aku terdiam, mati kamus. Sialnya, begitu pula pada Shikamaru. Tidak ubahnya berbeda denganku, ia sama sekali tidak bisa bersuara apa-apa.

"Tapi, kami baru saja datang. Masa diusir lagi?"aku sadar, kata 'usir' yang kusebutkan sama sekali tidak cocok untuk diungkapkan. Hanya saja, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan pasokan verbal lain selain itu.

Kali ini, empat orang tua itu tidak memberikan sumringah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Mereka memberikan tatapan serius dan saling mengalihkan netra satu sama lain, mungkin mencoba mempersatukan persepsi mereka. Menyamakan sudut pandang, yang aku yakin tak lama lagi di salah satu dari mereka akan membahasakan hasilnya.

"Bawa saja Shikamaru ke dalam rumah,"ibu Shikamaru berkata, dan benar saja prediksiku.

"Atau, kau bisa saja membawa calon suamimu ke kamar. Itu tidak jadi masalah besar buat kami." Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan mendapati ibuku berujar seperti tadi. Jadi, ini hasil perundingan kilat mereka? _Amazing..!_

"Tidak, tidak..! Sebaiknya kami keluar saja," bukan aku yang memberikan penuturan itu, melainkan Shikamaru. Tidak tahu apa maksud si pemalas satu ini, yang jelas rasanya itulah hal terbaik dari otak briliantnya. Ia lantas menarikku untuk menjauhi empat orang yang stagnan saja di tempat. Sedikit aku sempatkan untuk menoleh ke belakang, mendapati semua orang-orang itu malah memberikan lambaian tangan.

Tepat adanya bahwa Shikamaru ingin mengajakku pergi dari alokasi menyebalkan ini. Ia mengajakku memasuki mobilnya, memberikan digit pengaman _immobilizer_ pada kendaraanya, dan menjalankan roda empat yang notabene milik ayahnya ini. Aku juga tidak memberikan tanya padanya mengenai ke mana ia akan membawa pergi. Namun, ada satu keyakinan yang sedari dulu aku percaya...

Bahwa jika seorang Shikamaru Nara yang membawaku pergi, aku tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun. Karena, aku akan baik-baik saja bersamanya.

* * *

o

O

o

Aku tidak tahu ke mana arah ia menjalankan mobilnya, sampai aku mendapati sebuah bangunan menjulang tinggi dan ia membawaku memasuki kawasanya. Menghentikan mobilnya sesaat untuk memberikan konfirmasi kedatangan pada petugas staff pengaman yang berjaga di pos, lalu kembali melanjutkan jalanya kendaraan untuk ia parkirkan pada tempat khususnya. Aku sedari tadi amat tidak mendominasi seperti sebelumnya, bungkam saja tanpa ada niatan untuk mengatakan apa-apa. Sungguh, aku kaget mendapati fakta barusan.

Seorang Yamanaka Ino yang biasanya _bossy_, kali ini tetap saja diam saat seorang pemuda membawanya memasuki bangunan yang asing bagiku. Bahkan, aku hanya bisa melihati gerak-gerik Shikamaru dari menarikku berjalan mengikutinya, menekan tombl fungsi pada lift, hingga kudapati kami di depan pintu yang bertuliskan angka duapuluh tiga.

Pintu terbuka, yang sebelumnya menerima informasi sandi dari detektor canggih oleh kartu slot pengunci milik Shikamaru. Dari beberapa detail tadi, bisa disimpulkan bahwa sekarang aku berada di apartement kepunyaan Shikamaru Nara. Entah kapan ia mulai pindah untuk tinggal sendiri seperti ini. Karena setahuku, orang tuanya tidak pernah mengizinkan untuknya meninggalkan kediaman Nara sebelum menikah.

Hmm...baru dua tahun berlalu, dan aku sudah banyak ketinggalan informasi mengenai mantan kekasihku ini. Kusadari aku membatu, tidak mengerti kenapa ada rasa aneh di dalam dadaku. Mungkin harus kuakui, aku tidak rela kehilangan segala hal tentang Shikamaru. Sekarang aku memberikan tanya pada diriku sendiri, masihkah aku mencintai pemuda ini? Tidak, mungkin aku salah menilai perasaanku.

"Ino," tegur Shikamaru, sontak membuatku terjaga dari lamunan dan pikiran mengada-ngadaku. Memberikanya tatapan terkejut, ia malah agak heran mendapatiku dengan respon itu, "ayo masuk!"ajaknya dengan melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu memasuki ruangan itu. Aku menutup pintu, lalu hanya dapat mengikuti jejaknya dari belakang, dan terhentinya langkahku untuk mendudukan diri di sofa yang berhadapan denganya.

Masih tidak tahu apa yang bisa kukatakan, aku menundukan kepalaku dengan jemari memainkan ujung dress _cocktail_ berwarna _tosca_-ku. Benar-benar nampak seperti bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenali sama sekali.

"Mau minum?"Shikamaru bertanya, yang kuresponi dengan anggukan pelan terlebih dahulu sebagai tanggapan awalku," iya."

"Ambil sendiri di kulkas!" bukanya meranjak untuk sekedar memberikan air mineral, ia malah balik menyuruhku. Kontan, kepalaku terangkat untuk menatapnya.

"Kau seperti orang yang ditangkap alien saja,"celutuknya, membuatku mengembungkan kedua pipiku secara bersamaan. Kesal, karena ia malah mengejekku.

"Di mana kulkasnya?"

"Dapur."

"Dapurnya sebelah mana?"

"Cari saja sendiri!"

"Shika!" suaraku kali ini meninggi, bosan juga aku dengan basi-basinya seperti itu. Alih-alih membalas ucapanku, ia lebih memilih menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dada sembari memberikan tatapan cuek khasnya.

"Dari sini lurus, lalu belok kanan." Senyumnya tersimpul dengan diikuti kalimat demikian. Aku beranjak berdiri, melangkah ke direksi seperti yang ia katakan tadi. Bukanya terus menyusuri jalanku, begitu di tengah koridor aku malah terhenti, melihati dua buah pintu di sudut yang saling berhadapan satu sama lainya.

"Kamarmu yang sebelah mana?"tanyaku dengan tangan terentang menunjuk kedua pintu di kanan dan kiriku.

"Kanan."

"Oh, oke!" destinasi jejak kakiku kuubuh total untuk mendekati pintu di sudut yang ia sebutkan sebelumnya.

"_Mendokusai_..!" Shikamaru berseru, dan spontan menyergahku yang bermaksud memasuki kamarnya. Tubuh tegapnya menghalangiku dengan kedua tangan terangkat, benar-benar melarangku untuk lebih dekat dengan tujuanku.

"Kenapa kau, Shikamaru?"

"Kau yang kenapa? Seenaknya mau masuk ke kamar orang lain," setelah ia mengatakan kalimatnya, aku langsung memberikan rengutanku padanya.

Aku tahu bahwa tidak sepantasnya aku begitu terhadap orang lain, karena aku pun tidak suka ada yang seenaknya memasuki wilayah pribadiku. Jujur saja, aku tidak akan seperti ini pada lelaki manapun bila bukan Shikamaru orangnya. Rasa ingin tahuku melebihi segalanya, lagipula aku ini teman baik sekaligus mantanya. Jadi rasanya tidak perlu terlalu privasi, kan?

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"aku seolah mendesak untuk memasuki kamarnya.

"Kamarku berantakan."

"Silahkan beri aku alasan lain, karena yang tadi tidak akan menghentikanku."

Shikamaru kulihat menghela napas pelan, menggunakan otaknya untuk memikirkan rasionalisasi yang tepat, "kalau kau memaksa masuk, percaya saja aku akan memperkosamu!"ancamanya sontak membuatku terdiam. Aku menatapnya dan sedikit bergindik ngeri, _speachless_ karena seorang Shikamaru Nara bisa berkata seperti itu.

Aku tidak lagi melanjutkan aksi desakanku, dengan tanpa menunggu Shikamaru melanjutkan kalimatnya untuk memerintahkanku meneruskan langkah ke dapur, aku terlebih dahulu merealisasikanya. "kau aneh, Shikamaru,"sempat saja aku mengumpat seperti itu padanya.

Aku membuka kulkasnya, mengambil sebotol minuman elitrolit dan langsung membuka segel kemasan untuk kuminum cairan yang memiliki rasa amat jauh berbeda dengan air mineral biasa. Sesekali mengalihkan pandangan pada jalan akses menuju posisiku saat ini, karena kupikir Shikamaru akan menyusulku. Salah, karena yang ada aku tidak mendapati apa yang sebelumnya kuprediksikan. Berbeda dari apa yang kukirakan, ia malah tidak mengikutiku kemari.

Aku kembali berjalan mengikuti ruteku tadi, tepat pada tempat pemberhentian langkahku sebelumnya, aku celingukan. Mengalihkan pandanganku ke kiri dan kanan, bertujuan mendapati sosok Shikamaru. Kesimpulanku, orang yang kucari tentunya berada dalam ruang pribadinya. Dengan keusilan yang kupunya, aku berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati pintu, secara mengagetkan kuputar knopnya dan pintu terbuka.

Tepat bersamaan Shikamaru memberikan atensinya padaku, dengan menendang pelan sesuatu ke kolong kasurnya. Ia seperti habis merapikan kamarnya sendiri, dan barang yang ia sembunyikan itu mampu menarik rasa penasaranku berlipat ganda.

"Apa itu, Shikamaru?" tanyaku seraya melangkah untuk mendekatinya.

Shikamaru sendiri, ia malah menarik tanganku dan menghempaskan tubuhku pada kasurnya. Spontan aku terkaget, saat kurasakan tubuhku beradu pada benda penunjang tidur ini. Belum habis rasa terkejutku, Shikamaru sudah ikut naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan langsung menempatkan dirinya di atas tubuhku. Menjatuhkan hampir sebagian berat tubuhnya, yang sebagianya lagi ia tahan dengan menggunakan kedua tanganya.

Ia lantas tak tinggal diam, tangan kirinya yang pertama bekerja untuk menurunkan resleting dressku yang terletak di bawah ketiak kiriku. Aku jelas meronta-ronta, dengan tangan mencoba memukul-mukul dada bidangnya. Kedua kakiku tidak bisa bergerak banyak, karena sepenuhnya ia menekan pahaku dengan duduk di atasnya.

Sedikit kesulitan untuk membuka dressku, ia menarik tubuhku untuk duduk dan menahan berat tubuhku dengan rengkuhan tangan kanan yang juga menghimpit lengan kananku. Aku terus memberontak, tangan kiriku yang bebas menarik-narik kemeja putih Shikamaru hingga beberapa kancing bajunya terlepas.

Aksi rontaku sama sekali tidak menghentikanya, ia malah semakin liar dan berhasil menurunkan gaunku hingga ke perbatasan perut dan pinggul. Membuat bra _dark burnette_-ku terekspos bebas, dan ia meneruskan kegiatan sintingnya. Ia memulai dengan menciumi leherku, lalu turun keperbatasan dengan pundak. Aku yakin ia memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sana, yang biasa disebut _kissmark_. Secara perlahan ia membaringkan tubuhku kembali, masih saja melakukan hal yang sama padaku.

"Shikamaru..!"aku mencoba menghentikanya. Terus meronta dan ia sendiri melanjutkan hal yang tak berbeda dengan sebelumnya, dengan hanya area kecupnya yang berpindah. Jika ia bosan dengan yang kanan, ia akan berpindah ke sebelah kiri, terus dilakukanya berulang-ulang. Ia seperti menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, tidak peduli bahwa aku sudah sedikit meringis karenanya. Aku masih saja memanggil-manggil namanya, berupaya membuatnya tersadar dari apa yang ia lakukan.

Aku tidak mengerti, lama-kelamaan tubuhku tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Terkadang di sela gerakan berontak pelan, tubuhku malah seperti menikmati. Otakku sama sekali tidak mau hal ini terjadi, tapi badanku merespon untuk meminta lebih. Seperti benar-benar menginginkan hal ini untuk terealisasi. Apa mungkin tubuhku merindukanya bersikap seperti ini? Aku tidak tahu.

"Shi-Shikamaru..!"terdengar bukan seperti orang yang berteriak, melainkan mendesah. Sesaat ia mendengarku berkata seperti itu, Shikamaru menghentikan ulahnya. Ia memberikan arah netranya padaku, yang aku bingung sendiri kenapa saat aku mengerang baru ia berhenti. Shikamaru menatapku intens, bibirnya memberikan senyum tipis.

"Apa kau akan pasrah saja seperti ini bila lelaki lain memperlakukanmu seperti tadi, nona?" aku terdiam sesaat mendapatinya memberikan tanya. Lantas dengan cepat menggeleng yakin. Ia memberikan seringai kecil, mengecup bibirku ringan. Kupikir ia akan melanjutkan kelakuan nakalnya, namun untuk kedua kalinya estimasiku salah. Ia beranjak dari posisinya semula, membebaskanku dari beban tubuhnya.

Untuk sementara mendudukan diri di tepi ranjangnya, "kalau sekali lagi kau melanggar laranganku, percaya saja kau akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang jauh dari ini." Shikamaru kembali mengeluarkan ancamanya tadi. Ia berdiri, lalu melakukan sedikit perenggangan dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tanganya. Pandanganya lantas terarah pada bajunya yang berantakan, lalu netranya berpindah padaku. Si pelaku.

Tidak berkata apa-apa, ia malah berjalan mendekati lemari pakaianya untuk mengambil kaos berwarna serupa dengan braku. "Sama, kan?" tanyanya dengan memarkan kaos itu padaku. Entah mengapa, aku merasa harga diriku di ujung tanduk, dan percayalah hanya gadis yang mencari masalah saat melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Sebab...

"Sedari dulu, hanya sampai di situ keberanianmu, Shikamaru!" tantangku dengan melempar dress _cocktail_-ku ke arahnya. Berdiri di atas kasurnya dengan mengacak pinggang, sombongnya. Ia sendiri sukses menangkap gaunku, tersenyum mendapatiku berujar demikian. Tidak berkata apa-apa, malah memakai kaosnya terlebih dahulu sebelum berjalan mendekatiku. Kali ini, aku sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi dari prilakuku.

Benar saja, ia berjalan mendekatiku. Bukan untuk kembali menyerang, ia malah mengembalikan dressku, "cepat benahi riasanmu, setelah itu kuantar ke manapun yang kau mau," ia berkata seperti itu, lalu berjalan bermaksud meninggalkanku sendiri di kamarnya.

Aku, sepeninggal Shikamaru hanya terdiam menatap nanar arah perginya ia. Kepeluk dressku sesaat, lantas entah kenapa aku tersenyum. Ia tidak berubah sedikitpun, Shikamaru bukan pria jahat yang akan melakukan hal buruk seperti ini pada wanita mana saja. Sekalipun yang ia lakukan tadi memang keterlaluan, aku tahu bahwa ia tidak akan lebih dari itu.

Maka, tak salah bila aku mengatakan akan baik-baik saja selama bersamanya.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N:**

setelah sekian lama, akhirnya fic ini up-date juga. Syukurlaaaahhh..! jujur saja, sebenarnya fic ini satu-satunya karya saya yang paling tidak memiliki kejelasan konsep, maka jangan kaget bila up-datenya lama banget. Awalnya saya juga 'agak' bermalas-malasan untuk mengerjakanya, tapi begitu sadar sudah hampir dua bulan tidak dilanjutkan, maka saya langsung semangat 45!*ada yang curhat ga sesuai tempat.

Terimakasih pada: **Yola-ShikaIno, Natsuya32, zeroplus , Saqee-chan, Flo Deveraux, Hee-RinA, nianara, Chika, crystahime **yang sudah memberikan tanggepan di chapter pertama fic ini_.Thanks _juga kepada teman-teman yang memberikan _icon _mengikuti dan favorite pada karya saya ini.*tebar senyum _innocent_ Alleth!

maaf, karena saya tidak bisa janji bisa update Foolish Heroic dan Edoseika Flowers dalam waktu cepat, soalnya saya diharuskan untuk ikut ambil andil bagian humas kegiatan yang akan diselenggarakan dalam waktu dekat. Tapi tenang aja, bukan berarti kedua fic itu discontinue, saya pasti akan melanjutkan apapun yang saya kerjakan.*alasan biar ga ditimpuk readers, cari aman.

tentunya saya minta pendapat semua teman-teman yang telah membaca fic ini. Mohon berbaik hati untuk memberikan tanggapanya, yaaa?!

So, review pleaseee...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genra:_Com-Rom(Comedy-Romence), Hurt/Comfort._

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: aku sangat menyukai bulan september, karena di bulan itu aku dilahirkan sebagai seorang gadis dari keluarga yang mencintaiku. Tapi semuanya sedikit berubah, saat di awal september kali ini ayahku mengatakan bahwa aku akan dijodohkan dengan seorang yang tak kukenal. Lalu dari semua yang kulakukan, kuharap septemberku akan menjadi lebih baik.

* * *

**_Sweet September_**

"Jodoh memang takkan ke mana!"

Di saat beberapa jam yang lalu, kalimat itu pertama kali kudengar dari ayah Shikamaru. Sekarang, layaknya sebuah fenomena _dejavu_, indera audiotoriku kembali menerima lisan yang sama dengan kepemilikan artikulasi yang berbeda. Sakura, ia dan tampang dipenuhi rasa tak percaya menatapku sedikit keheranan. Hingga, tak ayal kata-kata itu yang diujarkannya.

Namun itu taklama, saat wajah bingungnya berubah mendadak menjadi usil. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya, berlagak agen rahasia yang sedang mengintrogasi tersangka. Tersenyum, ia meruncingkan tiap ujung bibirnya sembari memberikan anggukan berulang-ulang. Sungguh, dengan gaya yang seperti itu ia nampak sangat menyebalkan. Entah apalagi kesimpulan yang bertahta dalam otaknya, tidak tahu sekiranya apa buah pemikiran yang mendiami benaknya.

Masih mempertahankan sunggingan bibirnya, ia menarik napas sesaat, dan rasanya ia bersiap untuk melontarkan konklusi yang dimilikinya. Salah, karena saat tiga detik telah berlalu, tapi yang ada ia terus saja memberikan pandangan menyelidik. Takut-takut sebab terus menerima delikan mata tak biasa, aku mencari objek lain untuk kujatuhkan pada retina.

Sial! Harusnya aku tidak meminta Shikamaru untuk mengantarkanku ke sini, sebaiknya juga aku tidak menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Benar saja, semuanya sudah terlambat untuk disembunyikan. Akan tetapi, terlalu berlebihan bila harus diteliti seperti ini. Sakura masih saja tak henti mengamatiku, tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya betul-betul salah dari penuturanku.

"Apa salahku?" aku ini bodoh atau memang tidak pintar? Bukannya memintanya untuk tidak lagi meneruskan aksi selidik, aku malah mengatakan kalimat pendek tanpa guna sama sekali. Tapi, setidaknya walau nampak tidak terlalu berarti, akhir Sakura tidak lagi menjadikanku objek atas seluruh atensinya. Perhatiannya berpindah pada gadis mungil di dekapannya, "Sucia-_chan_, tante Ino mau tunangan sama paman Shika."

Sontak, aku agak terkejut demi mendengar Sakura berucap demikian. Memperbaiki posisi dudukku, dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyangah penuturan yang ia curahkan terhadap anaknya, "siapa bilang?" berkata seperti itu seraya membuang arah wajah darinya, kutambahkan pula dengan silangan tangan yang mengartikan tidak suka.

"Kau."

"Kapan?"

"Tadi."

"Di mana?"

Alih-alih langsung menjawab pertanyaanku yang mengandung keterangan waktu dan tempat, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu, lalu jari telunjuk kanannya yang bebas mengarah ke direksiku. Tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, hingga ia beranjak dari posisinya semula untuk mengantarkan Sucia kembali ke kamar – tanda, ia memintaku untuk menunggu sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia datang kembali dan menduduki tempat yang tak ubah. Tidak tersenyum, juga tidak lagi memberikan picingan mencari tahu. Melainkan…

"Oke, begini, saat aku membuka pintu, dan melihat kau melambaikan tangan pada Shikamaru yang baru saja melajukan mobilnya. Kau berbalik padaku, lantas berteriak dengan nyaringnya, bahwa pria yang di tunangkan denganmu adalah S-H-I-K-A-M-A-R-U." Pada akhirnya, aku paham kenapa sebelum Sakura menjawab dengan panjangnya seperti ini, ia terlebih dahulu menaruh Sucia di kamarnya. Terang saja, karena tidak ingin membuat putrinya menangis histeris mendengar suara sang ibu yang berdesibel tinggi.

Dengan lantang Sakura menjelaskan kronologi kejadian satu jam yang lalu, di mana hal itu memang faktanya. Jelas menjadikan sebuah rasionalisasi teramat tepat baginya, hingga membuatku terdiam dan tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Dosaku sendiri, harusnya ini menjadi pembelajaran penting untuk tidak terlalu terburu-buru menyampaikan perujaran tersirat. Bahkan, ia melisankan secara mengeja untuk memberikan penekanan pada objek hidup yang ditujukan.

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku bersamaan, ditemani bibir bawah yang sengaja kumajukan, aku seolah menampilkan sebentuk raut tak merasa berkata demikian. "Aah, masa?" seenaknya aku berkelit, semaunya aku melarikan diri. Harus diakui, mekanisme pertahanan diriku terus bekerja kali ini. Membentengi diri dengan berbagai spekulasi, bertemeng dengan klise mati.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, lalu menggelengkan pelan kepalanya begitu mendapatkan tanya yang berupa pembelaan semata. Aku beranjak dari dudukku, bertujuan untuk mengambil segelas air mineral dari dalam kulkasnya. Jujur saja, masalah ini membuat tenggorokanku cekat. Tanpa perlu diantar Sakura, aku melang-lang menuju dapurnya. Sekalinya, Sakura yang mengikutiku menyandarkan tubuhnya pada ambang pintu.

Bukan untuk mengawasi, namun aku yakin sahabatku itu tidak akan membiarkanku lari semudah inginku. Aku meneguk air mineral dengan arah pandang pada ia, seolah saling memantau satu sama lain. Selesai, aku langsung mengembalikan benda yang kuambil pada tempatnya. Berupaya berjalan kembali ke ruang santai, hal itu akan berhasil kulakukan apabila tidak terhalang oleh posisi Sakura yang menghadang.

"Kau mencintainya." Tudingan itu ia lontarkan, menjadikanku dalam keadaan statis yang tak terduga. Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan, mengartikan kalau aku terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja ia tuturkan. Tersenyum hampa, kode bahwa aku tidak menyangka ia akan melemparkan kalimat demikian. Kugaruk bagian pundakku yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal, melainkan gerah.

"Apa itu?" _oouch_! Apa yang kulakukan malah membuat Sakura menemukan sesuatu yang kucoba sembunyikan – _kissmark _olahan mantan kekasihku. Cepat-cepat aku memperbaiki tatanan dressku, aku yakin tampangku kala ini terlihat kaku. Untuk kesekian kali, aku menerima tatapan nakalnya. Tidak hanya itu, jari telunjuknya mengarah padaku bersamaan senyum iseng andalannya.

"Coba aku lihat!" ia memaksa, menurunkan dressku dan mendapati apa yang telah dilihat sebelumnya. Aku tidak dapat mengelak, dengan pasrahnya aku membiarkan Sakura berbuat semau ia. Sunggingan bibir usilnya semakin jelas terlihat, mengangguk-anggukan kepala – yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia pahami.

"Itu tanda dari Shikamaru, kan?" _bingo!_ Entahlah, aku tak mengerti bagaimana cara Sakura bisa menerka dengan tepat siapa pelakunya. Belum menjawab pertanyaan yang kudapat dari sahabatku, aku lebih memilih untuk merapikan gaunku. Ikut menyandarikan diri di sisi lain ambang pintu, "kau tahu dari mana?" Bukannya memberikan klarifikasi, aku malah meminta penjelasan dari Sakura mengenai tebakan benarnya.

"Tuh, kan, benar!" oke, memang terjadi diskomunikasi di sini. Aku berkata apa, lalu ia menyahuti yang mana? Tidak ada relasi antara tanya dan jawaban, juga tak ada hubungan antara satu premis dengan dasar penarikan kesimpulan yang lain. Aku tahu, kami seperti dua orang bodoh yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk tetap berkawan.

"Aku, kan, juga pernah." Bagiku, ucapan sahabatku ini terasa sangat ambigu. Kata ' pernah' yang ia maksudkan itu, sama sekali tidak kumengerti. Sekarang, ia yang menerima tatapan sarkatisku. Kusipitkan mataku, memberikan gaya skeptis terbaikku. Ia santai saja, malah mengelus-elus bagian lehernya. "Kau tahu, Shikamaru seorang pencium yang handal?" apa yang ia ujarkan tadi sukses membuatku membulatkan mata dengan penuhnya, terkejut parah. Kok, dia bisa…?

"Hahhaha…! Ino cemburu. Kau masih mencintai Shikamaru, kan?" aku tidak memiliki alasan yang tepat, juga tak punya rasionalisasi benarnya, tapi reaksi yang kudapati dari Sakura berhasil membuatku bernapas lega. Namun itu taklama, tatkala ia semakin menekanku saja dengan diakhiri tanya mengenai rasa.

Aku terdiam, juga tertunduk lesu. Sakura yang awalnya masih sibuk dengan tawa, serta-merta langsung hening seketika. Mengamatiku yang seperti tidak memiliki jawaban atas perkataanya, ia memegangi pundak kiriku, memintaku untuk menatapnya. Begitu mengangkat kepala, kudapati ia tersenyum padaku seraya menganggukan kepala beberapa kali.

"Aku sudah menghapus namanya dari ingatanku, Sakura." Aku mengaku demikian, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa ada degupan kencang dalam dadaku yang bertalu. Ritme frekuensinya berdetak semakin cepat, ketika sosok Shikamaru mendiami benakku. Sakura meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu, destinasi langkah kakinya tak urung menuju ruang santai. Tentu, aku menyusulnya.

Ia menepuk-nepuk sofa yang berdekatan dengannya, mengartikan untukku memposisikan diri di sebelahnya." Selama ini, kau tak pernah mendapatkan pengganti Shikamaru," ia memulai sesi ceramah yang pastinya berbuah panjang untukku. "Kau pernah menyukai Kiba. Lalu saat ia balik menyukaimu, kau menjauhinya begitu saja. Hal ini terus berulang pada siapa pun yang kau sukai."

Yaa, apa yang dikatakan sahabatku memang realita, aku selalu seperti itu. Perasaanku menggebu untuk mendapatkan targetku, namun saat kudapati _feedback_-nya, aku malah meninggalkan seolah tidak pernah ada perasaan apa-apa. Semuanya, setelah hubunganku berakhir dengan Shikamaru, aku seakan mencoba mencari sosok yang lebih baik darinya.

"Aku, mungkin mencari yang lebih baik dari Shikamaru." Aku berkelit, memberikan alasan yang menurutku terbaik. Tetapi, Sakura menggelengkan kepala sembari melemparkan senyuman tipis,"kau tidak mencari yang terbaik, tapi kau mencoba menemukan sosok Shikamaru di tubuh yang lain." Aku terbungkam kali ini, terlebih lagi saat kutemukan sorot mata Sakura yang berbeda.

"Kau buang perasaanmu pada pria lain, karena kau sadari itu bukan Shikamaru."

"Aku…" tidak tahu harus melanjutkan apa, secara tak sadar adanya penurunan tekanan pada suaraku – yang biasanya, dalam penulisan karya ilmiah maupun cerita fiksi akan diberikan _suspension_.

"Bawakan aku makanan enak, kalau akhirnya memang Shikamaru orangnya."Sakura memberikan kompensasi terhadapku yang tak mampu membalasi setiap suku kata yang ia lepaskan. Dengan berkata seperti itu, aku tidak perlu lagi menyahuti tuduhannya – hanya butuh menunjukkan, apakah tudingannya itu berarti atau tidak.

Tin…! Tin…! Dua bait suara klakson itu terdengar dengan nyaringnya, saat aku bersamaan dengan Sakura melihat ke arah jam dinding, kami dapati saat Shikamaru harus menjemputku pulang. Yaaa, aku meminta mantan kekasihku itu untuk membawaku kembali jam lima sore, dan ini sudah waktunya. Kuambil tasku yang berjenis _hobo_ berwarna hitam polos, dan menyampirkannya di pundak kananku.

"Aku pulang, Sakura." Pamitku, dan ia mengangguk saja. Berjalan berbarengan hingga di ambang pintu, Sakura pun sempat melambaikan tangan ke arahku, ketika aku sudah duduk di bangku penumpang sebelah Shikamaru. Saat mobil sudah berjalan sekali pun, aku masih berusaha untuk menengok pada direksi sahabatku. Beralih pandang pada Shikamaru, tertancap dengan lekat apa yang dikatakan Sakura sebelumnya. Mengartikan, bahwa aku tidak berhenti mencintainya.

* * *

o

O

o

Enam hari telah berlalu, aku terus saja menimbang semua yang diutarakan Sakura waktu itu. Bersamaan pula, intensitas aku menghubungi Sai pun menurun. Aku tidak lagi menanyakan ia di mana, sama siapa, dan sedang apa. Bahkan, saat ia yang menghubungiku kembali untuk memberikan penjelasan tentang kenapa ia tidak mengangkat telepon dan membalasi pesanku, aku seakan tidak peduli.

Di ruang kerjaku, aku hanya terduduk sendiri dengan pikiran yang melintang ke berbagai penjuru. Mencoba memahami perasaanku sendiri, berusaha menyakini bahwa selama ini aku tidak menipu diri. Hening, keadaan sunyi meliputi. Na'asnya, saat aku berharap kegiatan bersantaiku diganggu, malah tak seorang pasien pun datang.

Bip…! Bip…! Adanya notifikasi di ponselku membuatnya berdering. Cepat-cepat kulihat siapa subjek pengirim pesan singkat untukku, dan kudapati seorang Sai Himura menanyakan keberadaanku. Kujawab dengan singkat, bahwa aku di rumah sakit. Cukup, itu saja dan tak ada tambahan tanya sebaliknya. Pesan kedua, ia mengajakku untuk bertemu di kafe tempat kemarin aku mencoba mendatanginya.

Memperkirakan sesaat, mungkin saja hanya aku yang terlalu memikirkan tiap verbalisasi sahabatku – di mana, perkataannya mengacu pada aku yang tak mampu _move on_ dari Shikamaru. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, aku mengiyakan ajakannya serta memintanya untuk menunggu di sana. Membereskan sedikit ruang kerjaku agar terlihat lebih baik, lantas pergi membuana sesukanya.

_Traffic light_ berwarna merah memintaku untuk menghentikan jalan kendaraan yang melaju, stagnasi untuk beberapa detik ke depan seraya kusapukan penglihatan pada sekeliling jalan. Aku menikmati durasi waktu di perjalanan, hingga saat pandanganku menerima pantulan sosok yang amat kukenali di mobil sebelahku.

Itu Shikamaru, dan ia tidak sendiri. Ada gadis berkepang empat duduk di kursi kemudi, sedangkan ia tampak seperti yang menumpang. Tak memikirkan janjiku dengan Sai, aku mengikuti arah pergi kendaraan yang membawa mantanku. Sampai, saat Shikamaru keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan sendiri memasuki apartemennya.

"Shikaaa…!" panggilku, sebelum mantanku itu benar-benar melangkah semakin jauh, dan menyebabkan aku harus turun dari mobil lalu berlari untuk mengejarnya. Ia berbalik, dan kembali menyetapakkan langkah mendekatiku. "Ino…?" Ia nampak terkejut mendapatiku di sini, aku tersenyum seolah hal ini merupakan ketidak sengajaan belaka.

"Tidak ada pasien, jadi aku mau pulang. Tahunya, aku melihatmu." Semata-mata, aku berbohong agar tidak menimbulkan hal rancu. Ia tersenyum, dan tanpa adanya perintah dariku, Shikamaru memasuki kendaraan roda empatku dari bangku kemudi lantas memintaku untuk berpindah tempat. Kuikuti saja maunya dia, merubah posisi dan pasrah saja.

"Kau pasti lari dari pekerjaanmu," demi mendengar verbalisasinya, aku tahu ke mana ia akan membawaku. _Konoha Hospital, _tempat kerjaku tercinta. Sesegeranya kuhentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sudah memainkan persneling mobil, kutatap dia untuk memperlihatkan kalau aku tak berdusta.

"Serius!" satu morfem itu menunjukan keyakinan bahwa aku tidak berbohong, ia mengangguk saja. Lantas mengambil ancang-ancang untuk keluar dari mobilku, yang mana hal itu akan sukses terjadi apabila tidak kucegah dengan menarik lengannya.

"Kau ada janji?" ia kembali memposisikan diri pada bangku kemudi, lantas mengelengkan kepalanya dengan singkat. Sebenarnya ingin mempertanyakan juga dari mana dan dengan siapa ia tadinya, tapi aku takut cerita karanganku akan terbongkar. Jadi, anggap saja aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Aku juga tidak. _So_, bagaimana kalau kita jalan saja?" membual. Yaa, aku memang berdusta, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Sekali lagi, ia tersenyum padaku dan bersiap menjalankan mobilku. Kuambil ponsel dari dalam saku dress _denim_, mengirimi Sai pesan bahwa aku tak bisa datang karena tiba-tiba orang tuaku menyuruh untuk segera pulang. Bohong, tidak ada yang bilang kalau aku berkata jujur untuk _moment_ kali ini.

Pertama-tama, aku meminta Shikamaru untuk mengantarkanku ke _Konoha Square_. Beralasan ingin mencari dress cantik untuk ulang tahunku yang bertepatan tanggal dua puluh tiga bulan ini. Ia mengikuti saja, lagi pula tidak pernah ada ceritanya Shikamaru pernah menolak keinginanku. Setelah memasukan kode pin _immobilizer_, kami berdua pun keluar dari mobil dan bersiap melangkahkan kaki memasuki gedung bertingkat lima itu.

Shikamaru berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkanku, aku sendiri entah kenapa membatu tepat di samping mobil. Kulihat ia dengan tangan kirinya yang dimasukan ke dalam saku celana, dan tangan kanannya bergerak-gerak bebas mengikuti setiap tapakkan kakinya. Tangan yang dulu selalu kurengkuh ketika bersamanya, jari-jemarinya yang saling tertaut denganku seolah menjagaku untuk tetap di sisinya.

"Hahahaaa..!" kudengar suara yang tak asing bagiku, dan saat aku mendireksikan netra pada muasal suara, kudapati sosok diriku sendiri tertawa sembari memeluk lengan Shikamaru. Tampak begitu senangnya aku, sedangkan ia sendiri tersenyum saja. Aku berhalusinasi, dan akan menjadi sebuah delusi bila aku mempercayai itu yang sedang terjadi.

Anehnya, meski aku tahu yang kulihat adalah khayalan, tapi pandanganku tak pelak terus terarah pada 'kami yang dulu'. Khidmatnya aku, menatap diriku sendiri yang bergelayut manja di samping Shikamaru. Sesekali aku pun ikut tersenyum, kala kulihat ia yang dahulu kekasihku menyentuh pelan puncak kepalaku. Iri, entah kenapa aku merasa demikian pada kenangan sendiri.

"Ino…!" tegur Shikamaru – yang asli, bukan ilusi. Kontan aku terkejut karena panggilannya, dan ia kini sudah kembali ada di depanku. Aku menundukkan kepala sesaat, mencoba untuk kembali dapat menfokuskan perhatian pada realitas. Saat kuangkat kepalaku, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk dapat kugenggam.

Jangan sampai ia menunggu lama dan menarik lagi tangannya, cepat-cepat kusampirkan lenganku pada salah satu komponen tubuh Shikamaru. Berjalan bersamaan seperti pandangan yang tadi kudapatkan, aku bahkan tertawa karena ia mengataiku seperti orang bodoh saja. Entah kenapa, untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak mau berkata selamat tinggal pada masa laluku.

Untungnya, Sakura tidak ada di sini. Bila dia ada, maka yakin saja aku akan kembali kelimpungan menghadapi semua kata-katanya. Jika nyonya Uzumaki itu berada di dekatku, percaya bahwa ia akan membuatku semakin kepayahan mendapati seluruh tudingannya yang selalu saja kuhindari. Syukurlah, aku dan ia tak dalam satu alokasi.

Satu persatu, toko yang ada kami masuki. Sudah tidak tahu lagi berapa banyaknya, dan tak terhitung jumlah gaun yang kucoba. Namun, tidak satu pun menjadi pilihanku karena tidak mencakupi kualifikasi yang telah kustandarkan. Shikamaru diam saja, ia bahkan sesekali menjadi penilai dari satu pakaian yang kupikir pantas. Hasilnya, bila ada yang sesuai dengan mau kami berdua, tentu saat ini aku dan dia sudah tidak lagi berjalan ke mana-mana – nihil.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana?" tanyaku setelah keluar dari _fitting room,_ dan mengenakan satu dress _cocktail_ berwarna ungu. Ia berpikir sejenak, mengamatiku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Payetnya terlalu banyak. Norak untukmu." Itulah penilaiannya, kurang karena aksen payet di dada pada gaun ini ia rasa terlalu berlebihan. Aku menghentakkan kakiku pelan, mau tak mau kembali memasuki ruang pas untuk mencoba gaun yang lain. Dress berbahan satin hitam-putih, dan berleher _deep scoop_ itu menjadi pilihanku selanjutnya.

Kali ini, aku agak kesulitan untuk mengancing resleting gaun, "Shikamaru…!" panggilku, dan dalam hitungan detik kemudian ia dengan seenaknya membuka tirai penutup. Aku takkan marah, karena aku yang memintanya datang. Mundur satu langkah, ia pun mengerti bahwa aku meminta tolong untuknya mengancingkan dressku. Melakukan apa yang kupinta, namun tak beranjak setelahnya.

Kembali melihatiku, kali ini ia serta senyumannya terlihat kontras dari sebelum-sebelumnya. "Lucu," demikian penilaiannya. Alih-alih merasa suka, aku malah memberikan tatapan tak senangku padanya. "Aku bukan lagi gadis belia yang mau dikatain lucu, Shikamaru." Aku bertutur seperti itu, dan langsung menutup tirai yang tadi disibaknya.

"Bagaimana?" Aku menyuruh ia menilai sekali lagi, dengan gaun berwarna cokelat terpasang di tubuhku. Ia menggeleng – kode dari mentidakkan, "aku lebih _interest_ dengan dress yang tadi." Kuhela napas pendek, harusnya aku tidak memintanya memberikan argumentasi. Aku sudah sangat mengenali sifatnya yang satu ini – sekali ia suka, mau dikata apapun, Shikamaru akan tetap menyenanginya.

Kalah, aku mengikuti maunya. Memasuki _fitting room_ sekali lagi untuk memakai gaunku sendiri, lalu keluar sembari membawa tiga dress kepada pelayannya. "_Sist_, aku pilih yang ini," tunjukku pada pada gaun satin berwarna hitam-putih pilihan mantan kekasihku. Shikamaru di belakang tubuhku, tanpa kuminta ia sudah menyerahkan kartu debitnya pada kasir, bermaksud untuk membayarkan harga gaunku. Aku terdiam, menatapnya penuh kebingungan. Aku, kan, sekarang mantan kekasihnya.

"Angap saja, hadiah dariku." Ia seolah paham arti destinasi netraku yang tertuju padanya. Mengucapkannya, meski tidak memberikan atensi barang satu detik saja. Aku mengendikkan bahuku, berarti aku juga harus memberikannya sebuah hadiah. Tapi apa, Shikamaru sukanya apa? Shogi? Aku sudah memberikannya dulu. Tidak, tidak, aku tak akan memberikannya catur jepang lagi.

Menerima kartunya yang telah digunakan untuk prosesi pembayaran, ia dengan baiknya mau membawakan _shopping bag_ yang berisikan dress baruku. Terulang lagi saat aku menggengam tangannya, kami memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari toko dan mencari makan. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, tapi rasanya aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk segera pulang.

_''Coz i know you can't stay, so i won't be waiting, anticipating for the fall._

_We had our time, baby, so i won't be waiting, anticipating for the call.'_

Samar-samar, kudengar dari dalam tas, _ringtone _ponselku mengalun yang memperdengarkan lagu _Turn It Up_. Cepat-cepat aku mengambilnya, dan mendapati ibuku yang mencoba menghubungkan saluran telekomunikasi jarak jauh denganku. Ragu, aku merasa enggan untuk menjawab panggilan via telepon itu. Namun, saat ibuku mencoba menelepon yang ketiga kali, barulah aku mau mengangkatnya. Kupikir, mungkin saja ada hal yang sangat penting.

"Yaa, bu?" Suaraku yang pertama kali terlontar. Di seberang sana hening saja, tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa dari verbalisasi tanya yang kulisankan.

"Inoo, kau di mana?" akhirnya, ada juga yang meresponiku. Padahal, jika lima detik ke depan tidak kudapatkan reaksi dari si penghubung, yakin saja aku akan menekan tombol fungsi _reject_.

"Aku? Aku jalan dengan Shikamaru, bu," kujawab dengan arah pandang sesekali terdireksi pada Shikamaru yang menatapku biasa. Ia menghembuskan napas, lalu menarikku ke sudut ruang – agar kami tidak berdiri di tengah jalan orang yang lalu-lalang.

"Ooh, kau bersamanya? Mana dia?" jelas sekali, kan? Tanya sembari memerintah itu memintaku untuk menyerahkan ponsel pada Shikamaru. Saat kuberikan _smartphone_-ku padanya, ia tanpa banyak bicara langsung menerima panggilan orang yang ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Iya, bibi?" entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku hanya bisa mencoba untuk menerka-nerka. Tak pelak, pandanganku berisikan rasa ingin tahu yang mencuat. Terlebih lagi, saat kudapati raut wajah Shikamaru yang berubah ekspresi. Ia yang tadi biasa saja, kini sesekali memandangiku dan beberapa kali menggelengkan kepala.

"A-apa…?" untuk momentum yang ini, rasa penasaranku sudah melambung ke mana-mana. Usai Shikamaru meminta klarifikasi dengan bertanya satu kata itu, selekasnya aku menarik ponselku dari genggamannya. Aku diam saja agar tidak curigai bahwa bukan Shikamaru pendengarnya, bersiap mengetahui penuturan orang di tempat yang berbeda dengan kami saat ini.

"Aah, kau, Shikamaru." Bukan, ini bukan suara ibuku, melainkan orang tua priaku. Rupa-rupanya, sedari tadi Shikamaru tak berbicara dengan orang tua wanitaku, tapi terhubung dengan ayahku.

"Yaa sudahlah, aku titip putriku." Itu kalimat terakhir ayahku, rasanya mungkin tidak memiliki sinkronisasi dengan ujarannya yang terdengar sayup-sayup oleh Shikamaru – karena itu ia meminta pengulangan. Sungguh, sangat rancu sekali. Jelas saja, bahwa ayahku mencoba melupakan pembicaraan dengan berkata demikian. Bukankah, verbalisasi yang ayahku ucapkan tadi sangat tepat sebagai pengalihan?

Sudahlah, untuk apa mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang tidak penting? Aku sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berjalan seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Shikamaru, tapi terhalang saat aku melihat seseorang yang sudah sangat aku kenali. Sai, entah kenapa bisa bertemu dengannya di sini. Wanti-wanti didapatinya aku tidak seperti yang telah kukabarkan padanya, langsung saja aku menarik Shikamaru dan bersembunyi di balik tegapnya tubuh mantan kekasihku.

Untungnya, kami di satu sudut yang tidak terlalu memakan banyak perhatian. Aku merengkuh Shikamaru, menyembunyikan wajah dan badanku dengan memanfaatkan ia. Shikamaru diam saja, ia malah menengok kanan-kiri, berusaha mencari sumber mengenai prilakuku yang seperti itu. "Peluk aku, Shikamaru!" suruhku padanya, dan ia mengikuti saja. Tidak menanyakan kenapa, juga tidak meminta penjelasan mengenai karena siapa, ia melakukan apa yang aku diktatorkan.

Seakan kami pasangan kekasih yang lama tak berjumpa, aku tidak peduli beberapa pasang mata melihati kami dengan berbagai persepsi tentunya. Dari indera visual yang agak tersimbul, kudapati juga Sai melihat ke arah kami, dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa aku yang menjadi sorotan. "Kenapa?" bisik Shikamaru pelan, yang kubalas dengan menggelengkan kepala ringan dan semakin mengeratkan dekapanku.

Sekali lagi aku melirik keluar, dan menemukan Sai sudah pergi semakin jauh. Lantas, sesegeranya aku langsung membawa Shikamaru untuk berlari berlainan arah dengan si targetku. Entah kenapa aku seperti ini, rasanya seakan tidak ingin diketahui bahwa sekarang aku tengah menikmati waktu bersama pria lain. Ia bukan kekasihku, tapi aku malu saat bertemu dengannya dan memperkenalkan ia pada Shikamaru.

Aah, jika aku berani jujur, maka sebenarnya aku hanya mencari kesempatan untuk dapat kembali berada dalam rengkuhan mantanku. Andai aku dapat berkata benar, jika saja aku punya keyakinan untuk tidak lebih lama mendustai diriku sendiri, aku hanya merindukan Shikamaru lebih dari yang bisa kuakui. Sakura benar, selama ini aku hanya mencari sosoknya di tubuh yang lain.

Jauh dari dalam palung hati, aku merasa menyesal telah memutuskannya. Tidak tahu seberapa bodohnya aku saat berkata ingin mengakhiri semuanya, entah separah apa rendahnya tingkat kemampuan intelegensiku hingga aku berlari menjauhinya. Kukatakan, aku sudah membuang namanya dari ingatanku. Tapi satu hal yang baru kusadari, bahwa aku…

"Tadi kenapa?" di sela langkah kami yang seperti diburu, ia akhirnya melontarkan tanya sekali lagi. Aku menggeleng pelan, bingung untuk dapat mengutarakan apa padanya. Selama dua tahun ini, aku mencoba mengikis dirinya, menyapu bersih ingatan tentangnya, serta menjauhkan angan tentang ia dan kami untuk di masa depan.

"Aku lihat Sai." Kuberikan kejujuran saja padanya, dan ia malah menggerakkan kepala berulang ke arah kiri dan kanan – tanda tidak memahami. "Loh, bukannya bagus kalau kau bertemu dengannya?" imbuh Shikamaru, dan aku tanggapi dengan tertawa renyah sebisaku. Kau tidak tahu, Shikamaru, kalau aku mendustainya agar bisa pergi denganmu. Kau tak mengerti, aku merubah semua janji supaya dapat bersamamu.

* * *

o

O

o

Aku baru saja melewati ambang pintu rumahku, dan bergegas untuk memasuki ruangan pribadiku dengan menenteng satu kantung hadiah yang terlalu dini dari Shikamaru. Kadang, setelah mengantarnya pulang, aku masih sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti ini. Katakan saja, kewarasanku telah hilang untuk satu hari.

"Ino…!" suara baritone ayahku terdengar dari ruang keluarga. Dipanggil seperti itu, jelas saja aku akan melangkahkan kaki mendekati kedua orang tuaku. Berhadapan langsung dengan mereka, dan mendudukan diri di sofa yang saling berdepanan. Kuhela napas pelan, tahu bahwa akan diinterogasi macam-macam.

Bukannya, tadi aku sudah mengaku kalau aku pergi bersama Shikamaru? Ayah juga sudah menitipkanku padanya, lantas kenapa sekarang malah ingin menyelidikku? Banyak pertanyaan mengucur di pikiranku, namun tak ada satu pun yang bisa kucurahkan. Diam saja, menunggu mereka menuntut padaku memberikan penjelasan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sadar atau tidak, ibuku malah memberikan pertanyaan mengenai keadaan fisik dan psikisku. Aku mengangguk saja, tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang kusuarakan.

"Shikamaru…" perkataan yang mengambang seperti itu dari ayahku, membuatku semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan yang diajukan oleh kedua orang tuaku ini. Kudelikan mataku ke atas, seolah ikut menimang perujarannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Shikamaru. Semua baik-baik saja," aku langsung berkata demikian, saat mengira orang tuaku menebak adanya perselisihan pada aku dan pemuda Nara itu. Tapi, aku rasa, mereka juga tahu bahwa tidak ada permasalahan apa-apa antara kami. Lantas, tepatkah aku menjawab dengan kalimat itu?

"Sayang sekali." Oke, jawabannya adalah tidak. Jelas aku salah dengan mengungkapkan kalimat yang tadi kuberikan. Mereka ingin aku dan Shikamaru bertengkar, begitu?

"Maksud ayah?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku langsung berdiri, hendak menuju kembali ke kamarku. Saat sudah sosokku tak terlihat karena terhalang dinding, kudengar ayahku berkata singkat, "padahal, aku sudah menyuruh Shikamaru untuk segera memberiku cucu." Terperangah, tentu saja itulah yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Namun, aku tetap berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang tua lelakiku barusan.

Cepat-cepat aku menaiki tangga, dan memasuki ruang pribadiku. Membuka bungkusan yang kubawa, dan memeluk gaun yang dipilih sekaligus terbelikan oleh Shikamaru. Masih saja seperti orang yang terkena gangguan jiwa, senyum sumringahku tersungging dengan sendirinya. Sama sekali tidak ada dalam prediksiku semua rasa itu, tak di dalam jangkauan estimasi bahwa aku akan merasa sebahagia ini.

Aku tentu dapat mengakui, kalau aku telah membuang namanya dari dalam memoriku. Aku bisa saja mendusta nurani dengan berkata tidak lagi mencinta, aku dapat menipu siapa saja dengan mengaku telah melupakan perasaan.

Tapi satu hal yang tidak mungkin bisa aku lakukan, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mampu menghapus bayangannya dari dalam pikiranku.

_'I can't erase your shadow from my mind, cause your shadow always in my mind! Everywhere i go, yours always follow me'_

Aah, anggap saja aku baru menemukan satu frase indah yang layak untuk dipertimbangkan seluruh dunia sebagai seorang pujangga.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Pertama-tama, akhirnya saya bisa juga membawakan _quote _C-SIF, '_your shadow always in my mind!'_. Setengah hidup mikirin alur agar bisa sampai ke sana, dan Sweet September chapter tiga inilah hasilnya. Serius, maaf kalau cerita di chap ini rada ngawur dan acak-kadut, tapi saya tetep seneng karena bisa menuliskan kata-kata itu. *merasa tertantang sendiri.

Awalnya ada niat buat fic baru dengan membawakan tema quotes itu, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, lebih baik saya melanjutkan SS dengan memasukan ide tersebut. Fic ini, salah satu fic yang saya targetkan untuk cepat selesai. Karena, saya gregetan untuk membuat salah satu dari trilogy September ini.*udah mikirin judulnya segala.

Bagaimana chap tiga ini, apa lebih baik atau malah lebih buruk? Saya tidak bisa menilainya seorang diri, tapi kalau boleh jujur, saya benar-benar suka interaksi ino dan shikamaru (mulai dari ia berpura-pura, berhalusinasi, sampai di ujung scane).*ngayal, sih, kalau Yank-chan dalam posisi Ino. Juga pengen di beliin dress cantik begitu.*maniak dressnya keluar.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan chapter ini, saya benar-benar harap-harap cemas. Ooh, iyaaa, ini fic pertama saya dengan nama baru. Saya mengganti kata Magenta menjadi Pixie, karena lagi merasa tertarik berat dengan kata itu.*sumpah mateng, gak penting, Yank!

Terimakasih untuk para reviewers: Kirei-Neko, Zeroplus (rho-chan, momma), Saqee-Chan, Co-Bebh (tau ajalah siapa makhluknya), Yoyol-Chan, Beauty-Rose, Evil Smirk Of Black Swan, MInori Hikaru, NiaNara, Guest, Puput Mochito, Zielavenaz96, My Crazy Twin (sadar diri aja, kok, orangnya.)

Juga untuk pada semua yang telah memberikan icon favorite dan mengikuti fic ini. _Thank's a a lot, guys_! _Love you!_

Oke, terakhir, seperti biasa saya mengharapkan dapat banyak tanggepan dari teman-teman yang telah membaca fic ini.

_So, rewiew pleaseeeee…!_

Salam,

Pixie (Yank)-chan


End file.
